1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotating parts for high speed dynamo-electric machines, such as electric power generators and motors.
2. Description of Related Art
The speed of rotating parts of dynamo-electric machines has been limited due to the low tensile strength of the permanent magnetic materials used therein. Such limitations are caused by the fact that tensile stresses induced by centrifugal forces at high speeds may exceed the structural limit permitted for such materials.